Who Lived to Die
by KoveAiden
Summary: The war was over and this was all that was left...Angsty postwar fic. Slight and Implied yaoi. HarryDraco. Sadness and Character death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Warning: Angst, character death, slight and implied shounen-ai.**

**P.S. NO OC's!**

_**Who Lived To Die.**_

The war was over. The "light" had won. It was not without its tragedies and casualties.

Ron was one of the last taken, he had lasted long and fought hard; Neville one of the first. He hadn't had what it took to kill, not even with his parent's condition to give him reason and rage.

Dean was gone, leaving Seamus alone and heartbroken in their apartment.

Dumbledore, a heart attack. The old coot got it easy.

Collin Creevey, while he was infiltrating an enemy camp.

Remus, finally able to be near Sirius again, to see James and Lily after so long.

Pettigrew had never had the chance to repay his debt to Harry. He had been tortured, and killed at Voldemort's orders for his failure to murder Angelina and Fred, the two most fierce aurors at the age of 19 and a half.

Snape gone, no nobler death, he had jumped in front of a curse intended for Minerva, (she had insisted they call her this as soon as they graduated).

George had lost Katie a month after the war ended in a St. Mungos' room to an incurable insanity curse. She had seen it end and had then given up.

Draco had lost his closest friends; Blaise and Theodore having been killed by their families when they found out the two had joined the Order.

Hermione had been the one to kill Victor Krum and Marrietta Edgecome. Both traitors. She had been tough, doing what was needed and staying alive. She now resided in St. Mungo's long-term stay center. Harry and Draco often visited her though she did not recognize them.

Justin, Terry and Anthony were in an explosion created by Goyle and Crabbe. Terry and Anthony return from the mission critically, almost fatally injured and close to fully paralyzed. Justin did not come back at all.

Tonks had been given a plaque after she had died bravely, keeping a troupe of Death Eaters from entering the Department of Mysteries. It says: 'A courageous woman, a devoted auror, treasured friend and valued hero. She will always be honored for her bravery and never forgotten. Nymphadora Tonks.' Someone had scratched a line through the name and magicked 'TONKS, WE LOVED HER DEARLY.' across the bottom of the gold plate. No one had the heart to erase it.

Luna now worked at St. Mungo's and seemed the sanest one there.

Lavender and Parvati had fled the country at the beginning only to be seen next blasting the killing spell into Order members. Both had been "taken care of" by an ashamed and unsympathetic Padma. War changed.

Ginny had been forbidden to fight and had been successfully kept safe in Hogwarts where she finished her last year.

Arthur had resigned after acquiring a nasty war injury and now stayed home helping Molly cope with a lost daughter-in-law and two sons; the oldest, Bill, had died in an attempted break in at Gringotts.

'He Who May Now Be Named' had been killed by Harry in a _dream_. Everyone had just woken up one morning to him telling them he had gotten rid of Voldemort. They all had thought he had finally **_broken_** until they got news from Draco, who had been posing as a Death Eater, that Voldemort had just _disintegrated_ during a gathering and that his followers were in chaos.

It had been a terrible battle and it would never be grouped as 'just another war'.

It topped all others.

Harry was drunk again. It was the second year Ron had been dead to the day. Draco had learned to live with Harry's "Doom Days" where almost nothing could make him feel better. Not friends, not sympathy, not even sex. Only heavy intoxication could take his mind off lost comrades and 'family'.

"Baby." He slurred, frenching Draco sloppily. Draco scooted closer and kissed him, his hands reaching up and tangling in the mess of dark hair, proceeding to press Harry down onto the bed and straddle the drunken man. He kissed the brunette's neck.

"Mmm. Love you Cho" Harry mumbled.

Draco jerked away immediately pissed off and fed up.

"Harry I'm leaving. I'll come back when you're sober. Don't pass out on your back and don't break anything." And with that he left, apparating to the local pub.

Standing up, Harry unsteadily made his way to the living room. He was half way to the couch and the t.v. remote when a bout of vertigo hit him sending him toppling. He hit the glass coffee table with his full weight, causing it to shatter and his head to thunk against the metal frame.

Laying on the floor he quickly sobered enough to remember how much he loved Draco before a glass table and a little too much to drink killed The Boy Who Lived.

_Atrox mador maero._

_Horrendus insania._

_Cunctus ex hec tempus tempporis_

_Nequam_

_Terrible Sadness. _

_Horrible Madness._

_All of this Time. _

_Worthless._

_Decessio._

**A/N:** **1st: **My Latin is literally nonexistent, I used a translating dictionary. Please tell me if you know a place where I messed up. Also does anyone know the Latin word for 'wasted'? **2nd** Yes, it's a horrible angst fic, I'm sorry I killed them, I had to, the idea wouldn't leave me alone, I've had it for like seven months now. Gomen. **3rd** Flames will be allowed to a certain point because I realize it's a terrible story. They're all dead!!!! _DO NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE IT"S YAOI. I PUT THE WARNING!!!!_ **TT-TT** **4th** If I made any mistakes please point them out. **5TH** **REVIEW!!**

**CHARACTERS!!!!**

I realize some of the people I put here are very un-major so I'm going to tell you who they are. I did not make ANY OC's, they are all JK Rowling's.

**1)** Blaise Zabini: A barely mentioned Slytherin, in the same year as Draco and Harry. I have rumor he is going to be in the sixth book more.

**2)** Theodore Nott: Another Slytherin, I think in the same year as Draco.

**3) **Marrietta Edgecome: The friend of Cho Chang who ratted out the D.A.

**4)** Anthony Goldstein: A Ravenclaw, was part of the D.A.

**5) **Padma Patil: Most of you should know her but she is Parvati Patil's twin sister. She went to the Yule Ball with Ron and is a Ravenclaw.

**Shounen-ai (Implied)**

1) Dean & Seamus.

2) Sirius & Remus

AND OBVIOUSLY

3) Harry & Draco (okay, so it's not _implied_)


End file.
